


Tři měsíce

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Artist Grantaire, Enjolras Has Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pining Grantaire, References to Depression
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Co ho vlastně na té větě tak naštvalo? Věděl to moc dobře. Bylo to Enjolrasovo oblíbené pití. Byl to jediný alkohol, který dokázal pít, aniž by se mu zvedal žaludek. Pil ho i v ten den, kdy ho viděl naposledy. Už to byly tři měsíce.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	Tři měsíce

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tuto povídku mě inspiroval nádherný Grantairův cosplay od [Anthonyho](https://apollo-prouvaire.tumblr.com/post/189285913458/beaten-up-grantaire-what-happened-no-one-knows), který dnes nahrál na svůj tumblr. Jakmile jsem ho viděla, byla jsem zasažena okamžitou inspirací a zde máte výsledek mé hodinové práce (Nepočítám do toho anglický překlad, ten mi pak zabral další půl den a stejně s ním nejsem spokojená). Pokud budete mít čas, rozhodně se podívejte na [Anthonyho tumblr](http://www.apollo-prouvaire.tumblr.com), jeho cosplaye jsou krásné a jeho Grantaire? Můj favorit. (Možná i mezi samotnými cosplayeri Bídníků).
> 
> Tuto povídku tedy věnuji jemu. Zde menší vzkaz: "Anthony, tady vidíš co můžeš udělat s lidmi, když se dívají na tvou práci. Doufám, že se ti povídka bude líbit!"
> 
> Edit 4/5/2020: Anthony udělal další sérii fotek, tentokrát přímo inspirované touto povídkou! Zde se můžete podívat na [1 část](https://apollo-prouvaire.tumblr.com/post/617099615803703296/%C2%BD-if-anyone-remembers-i-did-a-very-beaten-up-r) a [2 část](https://apollo-prouvaire.tumblr.com/post/617116410052820992/22-here-is-the-second-part-of-the-photoshoot). Je skvělý! Určitě ho nezapomeňte podpořit, je to prostě ten nejlepší cosplayer Grantaira.
> 
> Krásné čtení, vážení.

Grantaire rozsvítil světlo v koupelně. Přešel k umyvadlu, nad kterým měl velké zrcadlo. Prsty se dotkl své zhmožděné tváře. Bolestně zasténal. Věděl, že do zítřka se jeho kůže kolem jeho oka zbarví do rudé, modré a tmavě fialové. Odřený nos se mu zhojí až za dva týdny. Zkrvavené klouby měl sedřené do masa. Bolela ho žebra, ruce a hlavně hlava. „Servítky si nebral, sráč,“ zasmál se a bolestně zaskučel. Z tohohle se bude dostávat dost dlouho.

_Už to byly tři měsíce._

Z mrazáku vytáhl balík se zmraženou zeleninou, zabalil ho do utěrky a dal si ho na oko. Pousmál se. Vzpomněl si na svojí úplně první bitku. Bylo mu sedm let a stalo se to na školní zahradě. Tenkrát se třídní agresor Didier, rozmazlený spratek z bohaté rodiny; rozhodl dělat si legraci z malého, brýlatého a koktavého Bruna. Společně se svými třemi poskoky se kolem něj rozestoupili, vzali mu brýle a smáli se tím, jak si je od nich chtěl vzít zpátky. Grantaire byl hodný kluk a ze všeho nejvíce nenáviděl nespravedlnost. Postavil se vedle Bruna a když mu Didier se smíchem řekl: _„Takovej smrad jako ty mi nemůže ublížit.“_ , schytal od něj pořádnou ránu do nosu. Rozbrečel se jak malá holka. Za trest pak musel pomáhat celý měsíc školníkovi sklízet listí ze školní zahrady. Stálo to za to.

Na střední škole se pral málo, ale vždycky se domů vracel v nepoužitelném stavu. Jednou dokonce skončil na nemocničním lůžku. To, když se maturant Paul snažil zneužít opilou Michelle na jedné z těch trapných středoškolských party. Paul byl oblíbený, Grantaire ne. Proto, když je ostatní, posilněni alkoholem, viděli, jak se na něj Grantaire vrhnul, okamžitě ho začali bránit. Mohlo jich být tak deset. Grantaire si naštěstí tu noc ani následnou bolest nepamatoval. Zbyla mu jen velká jizva, která se táhla od pravého žebra až k levému boku. Prý ho zbyli nějakou železnou tyčí. Museli ho akutně operovat kvůli vnitřnímu krvácení. Byla to poslední vzpomínka na střední školu před tím, než se začal učit doma.

Na vysoké se do konfliktu se spolužáky nikdy nedostal. Za to se často vracel pomlácený z večerních pitek v barech, hospodách a zapadlých putykách. Bylo normální, že se skoro každý týden vracel s novým šrámem ve tváři. Joly, i přes to jak veselý a nad věcí vždycky byl, ho před měsícem dokonce i seřval: „Musíš na sebe dávat větší pozor! Proč se pořád pereš?“

Měl důvod. Vždycky se někoho zastal nebo se bránil. Nikdy bitky nerozpoutával. Vlastně se do nich dostával docela nevinně.

Až na dnešek. Seděl na baru v hospodě Korint. Měl v plánu se opít do němoty. Vypil už láhev vína a tři panáky rumu, ale nezabíralo to. Objednal si zrovna absint, když si k němu na bar přisedli tři kluci. Smáli se, byli hluční a páchli po doutnících. Grantaire je ignoroval. Do doby, než si objednali tři panáky zlatého Jelzina. „Fuj, tohle pijou určitě jenom buzny!“ zasmál se jeden z nich a všichni se k němu přidali. Grantaire mu poklepal po rameni a když se na něj otočil, jednu mu vrazil.

Co ho vlastně na té větě tak naštvalo? Věděl to moc dobře. Bylo to Enjolrasovo oblíbené pití. Byl to jediný alkohol, který dokázal pít, aniž by se mu zvedal žaludek.

Pil ho i v ten den, kdy ho viděl naposledy.

_Už to byly tři měsíce._

Položil na stůl mraženou zeleninu a vytáhl z kapsy balíček cigaret. Potřeboval si zapálit. Rychle si dal jednu do pusy a zapálil jí. Jakmile mu smysl zaplnil nikotinový kouř, slastně zabručel. Skoro zapomněl na to, jak moc ho bolela hlava. Skoro zapomněl na to, jak moc myslel na Enjolrase.

Jakmile si vzpomněl na jeho jméno, povzdechl si.

_„Je v pořádku,“ řekl mu dnes na srazu Combeferre._

_„Napsal ti?“ zeptal se ho s nadějí v hlase._

_Combeferre jen zakroutil hlavou a celá jeho tvář najednou potemněla. „Ne.“ Hned na to se snažil usmát: „Ale mám takový pocit, že je v pořádku.“_

Takový pocit. Ten on mě taky. Ale rozhodně to nebral takhle v pohodě. Copak byl jediný, kdo se o něj opravdu bál? Kdo na něj nemohl přestat myslet? Kdo potřeboval, aby se ukázal mezi dveřmi? Aby se na něj znova podíval těma jeho chladnýma, ale krásnýma očima a promluvil na něj tím opovrženým tónem, který uměl jen on?

Začala ho znova bolet hlava. Cigareta mu přestala pomáhat.

Povzdechl si. Potřeboval si jít lehnout.

_Už to byly tři měsíce._

Jakmile padl na postel, zjistil, že se mu nechce spát. Díval se do stropu a přemýšlel. To bylo to nejhorší, co mohl člověk v depresi dělat. Přemýšlet. Grantaire se snažil myslet na tu bolest, co cítil z ran; na to, že by se měl bát dalšího Jolyho kárání; na to, že za týden má školní výstavu a nebyl schopný dokončit ani jeden obraz.

Nic se ale nevyrovnalo bolesti, kterou cítil ve svém srdci.

Rukou zajel pod svůj polštář. Nahmatal tkaninu, kterou pod ní skrýval a vytáhl jí ven. Enjolrasova rudá košile. Jeho oblíbená. Měl ji na sobě před třemi měsíci. Společně se všemi Přáteli Abecedy byly na oslavě Jehanových narozenin v tanečním klubu. Bavili se, pili, jedli, tancovali. Bylo to poprvé, co Grantaire viděl Enjolrase tančit, pít alkohol, tak nahlas se smát. Měl rudé tváře, byl zpocený, rukama si neustále prohrabával vlasy. Grantaire z něj nemohl spustit oči.

Grantaire se přetočil na posteli, v rukou svíral Enjolrasovu košili a zaryl do ní svůj nos. Blaženě zavřel oči.

_Už to byly tři měsíce._

_„Doprovodím tě,“ řek Enjolras, když si všiml, jak se Grantairovy motají nohy._

_„Jsem v pohodě,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire. To už ale cítil, jak se Enjolras dotkl jeho loktu a pomáhal mu udržet rovnováhu._

_„Jo, to vidím,“ zasmál se Enjolras._

_Pomalým krokem došli až před dveře Grantairova bytu. Grantaire vytáhl klíčky z kalhot, které si od něj Enjolras vzal, byt odemkl a rozsvítil světlo. „Soráč,“ řekl hned Grantaire, když si všiml, jaký bordel měl v bytě. Všude se válely knihy, papíry, tuže, barvy, plátna, použité nádobí, špinavé hadry. „Mám toho teď nějak moc.“_

_„Chápu,“ řekl Enjolras. „Sprcha?“_

_„Postel,“ řekl Grantaire a zasmál se, když si všiml Enjolrasova zamračeného pohledu. „Stejně potřebuju vyměnit povlečení. Jedna noc s nechutně zpoceným Grantairem navíc je nezabije.“ S tím Enjolras pomohl Grantairovi do postele. Blaženě padl do peřin a zabručel si. „Jestli se chceš vysprchovat, koupelna je na konci chodby vpravo.“ Nečekal na odpověď. Zavřel oči a chtěl si vychutnat momentu, že je s Enjolrasem alespoň na chvíli sám._

_Když o hodinu později otevřel oči, bylo zhasnuto. Tmu protínalo jen pár měsíčních paprsků, které se dovnitř dostaly díky otevřenému oknu. Párkrát zamrkal, aby se zorientoval. Jeho žaludek trochu zaprotestoval. Bylo mu zle. Ne z alkoholu, ale z jídla. Míchal jedno přes druhé. „Se z toho ráno pěkně zeseru.“_

_„Ty víš, jak navodit atmosféru.“ Grantaire nadskočil a podíval se doprava, kde u malého stolu seděl Enjolras a z hrnku upíjel horký čaj. Vlasy měl čerstvě umyté, a ještě trochu vlhké, na sobě měl čisté oblečení, úzké černé kalhoty, černé tričko a přes ní červenou, károvanou košili. Na nose měl brýle._

_„Ty nosíš brejle?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně._

_Enjolras se jen pousmál. „Jenom občas,“ řekl a narovnal se na židli. Bolestně zaskuhral. Rukou si začal masírovat rameno. „Dnešek mě pořádně zmohl,“ poznamenal na úkor svého bolavého těla a oba se jemně zasmáli._

_„Zůstal si,“ řekl Grantaire potichu._

_„Ujel mi poslední autobus. Za tři hodiny mi jede první, ranní spoj. Tak jsem si řekl, že na něj tady počkám. Nevadí ti to?“ zeptal se opatrně Enjolras. „Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat, ale když jsem se vrátil ze sprchy už jsi spal.“_

_„V pohodě,“ řekl Grantaire hned a Enjolras se na něj usmál. „Nejseš unavenej?“_

_„Trochu,“ přiznal Enjolras._

_„Pojď si lehnout.“ Enjolras se skepticky podíval na Grantaira, který ukazoval na druhou polovinu jeho už tak malé postele. „Nemusíš se bát, že budu něco zkoušet. Na to jsem moc přežranej.“ S tím padl zpátky do peřin a zavřel oči._

_Enjlolras ještě chvíli seděl na židli, než se zvedl a přešel k posteli. „Jsi si jistý?“ zeptal se ho slabě._

_Grantaire se ani nepohnul a také se zeptal: „A ty?“_

_S tím si Enjolras lehl k němu. Ležel na zádech, jednu ruku pod hlavou, druhou podél těla. Díval se do stropu, který ozařoval úplněk. Grantaire ležel zády k Enjolrasovi. Snažil se uklidnit své bušící srdce. Nechtěl, aby šlo poznat, jak moc je nervózní. Prozrazovalo ho klepání nohy a zrychlené dýchání, které nedokázal zkrotit._

_„Grantaire?“ zeptal se najednou Enjolras do ticha místnosti. Grantaire jen zabručel na znamení, že ho poslouchá. „Přemýšlel si někdy nad tím, jak moc malá je tvá existence v celém vesmíru?“_

_Grantaire se zasmál. „Častěji, než je zdrávo.“_

_„Myslel si někdy na to, že to, co děláš vlastně za nic nestojí?“_

_„Jako bys mi mluvil z duše.“_

_„A myslel si někdy na to, že dokážeš udělat lidi šťastné a sebe ne? Že najednou to všechno, co děláš, neděláš pro sebe, ale pro ostatní? Že to, co si začal, tě už nenaplňuje, ale lidé od tebe očekávají, že to budeš dál dělat, a tak to děláš? I když tě to trápí? Bolí? I když už nechceš? Jsi vyčerpaný a cítíš se jako lapený v nějaké pasti?“ Grantaire otevřel oči a pomalu se podíval na Enjolrase. Mluvil tiše, skoro šeptal. „A víš, že kdybys to někomu řekl, nikdo by neposlouchal? Protože nikdo nečeká, že jsi slabý. Nikdo nečeká, že bys měl nějaký problém. Nikoho vlastně nezajímáš_ Ty _, ale_ Tvůj výsledek _."_

_„Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal Grantaire, otočil se a chytil Enjolrase za tváře. Dívali se jeden druhému do očí. „O čem to mluvíš?“_

_Enjolras chvíli mlčel. „Já nejsem šťastný, Grantaire.“ S tím položil ruku na Grantairovo tvář a přitáhl ho k té své. Otřel se svým nosem o ten jeho, zavřel oči a bolestně zašeptal: „Nejsem šťastný.“ Prsty se dotkl jeho náušnice a pár chomáčků kudrnatých, černých vlasů._

_„Teď můžeš být.“_

_Grantaire ho políbil. Jen jemně. Nevinně. Jako by se bál, že se pod ním Enjolras rozpadne. Že zjistí, že to byl jen další z jeho bláznivých snů. Enjolras se ale nerozpadl. Odpověděl na jeho polibek s větší kuráží. Jazykem se dostal dovnitř jeho úst a tiše zasténal. Rukou ho pevně chytil za vlasy. Přinutil Grantaira, aby si na něj lehl. „Rozmačkám tě,“ zaprotestoval, ale Enjolras ho neposlouchal._

_Všechno se pak seběhlo tak rychle. Enjolrasovo polibky byly lačné; jeho doteky hřály; jeho pohyby byly znalé; jeho steny euforické. Usmíval se; šeptal něco, čemu sám nerozuměl; mluvil o tom, co se stane,_ až tu nebude _. Grantaira ta slova děsila. A tak je vždy umlčel dalším přívalem polibků._

_Když se ráno vzbudil, Enjolras už tam nebyl._

_U postele ležela jen jeho červená košile._

_Bylo to naposledy kdy ho viděli._

_Už to byly tři měsíce._

Enjolras si občas potřeboval utřídit myšlenky. Mít chvilku sám pro sebe. Vypnout. Odpočinout si. Myslet na to, co dál.

Znělo to neškodně.

„Občas to takhle dělá,“ řekl Combeferre po dvou týdnech, kdy se začali všichni po Enjolrasovi ptát. „Za to dobu, co jsme se poznali takhle zmizel už pětkrát. Zvykl jsem si na to.“ S tím byly všechny diskuze na tohle téma uzavřeny.

Ale ne pro Grantaira.

On tohle „utíkání před realitou“ znal moc dobře.

Poprvé utekl z domova, když mu bylo jedenáct. Cítil se divně. Jinak. Jako kdyby ho doma něco dusilo. Jako kdyby se nedokázal pořádně nadechnout. Otec byl neustále v práci, matka se sama starala o celou domácnost. Vždy ho ale oba měli rádi. Svým vlastním způsobem. Matka ho uplácela polibky, otec sladkým. Možná v té době začal cítit jaké to mezi nimi bylo. Hádali se. Ne nahlas, ne před ním. Ale dost často. Bylo to poprvé co slyšel: „Kdybychom ho neměli, bylo by to mezi námi jiný!“. Sbalil si hračky do batohu společně s malou lahví pití a jel metrem až na druhou stranu Paříže k babičce. Druhý den si ho vyzvedávali. Když tenkrát viděl strach v jejich očích, rozplakal se.

Podruhé utekl z domova, když mu bylo patnáct. To bylo poprvé, co políbil kluka. Jmenoval se Marc, doučoval ho matematiku. Seděli u nich doma, v obývacím pokoji, na stole měli rozloženo několik knih. Marc byl premiant třídy a miláček učitelů. Učitelka matematiky ho ke Grantairovi přiřadila na doučování. Moc se nebavili, a tak byla jejich setkání čistě studijní. Grantaire se ale nedokázal soustředit. Nechápal proč se na něj pořád musel dívat. Marc byl v pubertě, ale vypadal už jako dospělý muž. Byl vysoký, měl svaly na rukou i hrudníku. Měl čistou pleť, husté blonďaté vlasy, velké modré oči, hluboký hlas. A rty tak velké, že přímo vybízely k políbení. „Děje se něco?“ zeptal se ho, když si všiml, jak dlouho si ho prohlížel. Grantaire neodolal. Políbil ho. Když se od sebe odtáhli, netušil, jestli viděl dříve Marcův překvapený výraz nebo vyděšený výraz jeho matky, která zrovna přišla domů. Grantaire se zvedl a odešel. Domů se vrátil až za pět dní, kdy přemýšlel nad tím, jestli raději venku umrzne nebo se vrátí a bude čelit tomu, co ho doma čeká. Když se vrátil, čekala ho teplá večeře, sbalené kufry a číslo na babičku se vzkazem: „Prý u ní můžeš zůstat.“

Oba útěky měly něco společného. Utíkal _před něčím_. Když ale nastoupil na vysokou školu, jeho útěky se změnily. Neutíkal před další salvou slov, před pohledy rodiny, před tím, co by chtěl ovlivnit. Utíkal sám před sebou.

Začalo to na hodině Dějin umění. Měli povídat o jejich oblíbeném malíři. Grantaire byl vyvolaný jako první. Otázka ho zaskočila, ale odpověděl: „Eugéne Delacroix.“. Učitel se na něj přísně podíval a zeptal se ho: „A proč?“. A tak Grantaire začal. Mluvil o jeho životě, o jeho dílech. Tak moc se rozvášnil, že mluvil bez přestávky celých dvacet minut. „Skvěle,“ řekl nakonec profesor a tentokrát se na něj usmál. „Vás si budu pamatovat.“ Grantaire ale nedokázal vnímat nic jiného než šepot dívek o tři řady dál. Dívaly se na něj a smály se. Grantaire dodnes netušil, o čem se bavily a uvědomoval si, jak absurdní byla jeho myšlenka: „ _Ony se baví o mě. Dělají si ze mě legraci. Určitě si myslí, že ho znám jen díky jednomu slavnému obrazu, co visí v Louvre. Určitě si myslí, že jsem hloupý. Určitě viděly, jak jsem na praxích zvoral tu anatomii ženského aktu. Vědí, že ze mě nikdy nebude umělec. Dříve než to vím já sám. Nikdy nedosáhnu takové slávy jako on.“._ Grantaire pak tři dny mlčel. V hlavě ale slyšel stále tento šepotavý hlas, který mu říkal, jak je _špatný, netalentovaný_ a hlavně _zbytečný._

Bylo to poprvé, co se opil.

A pak se situace opakovaly stále dokola. Stačil smích někoho cizího a byl si jistý, že mluví o něm. Stačilo, aby se někdo díval na jeho obraz zamračeným pohledem, a byl si jistý, že o jeho umění nikdy nebude mít nikdo zájem. Stačilo, aby se trochu pohádal s přáteli, a byl si jistý, že ho nikdo nemá rád. Stačilo, aby se na něj někdo příště podíval, a byl si jistý, že všem připadá odporný. Stačilo, aby jeho mysl dostala prostor na přemýšlení a tiskl ke rtům flašku s vínem. Hořký nápoj na chvíli umlčel ohlušující šumění jeho vlastního vnitřního hlasu.

Za celých pět let, co studoval a potýkal se s vlastním démonem, kterého se snažil vytlačit jiným, ztratil o svých útěcích přehled. Vždy, když měl pocit, že je toho na něj moc; když měl pocit, že už nic nemá cenu; když měl pocit, že jeho umění ho nikdy neposune dál; když měl pocit, že za nic nestojí; odešel. Na pár dní se zavřel v pronajatém ateliéru kdesi ve Francii, daleko od Paříže. Pil, kouřil, brečel, řval, ničil věci, mluvil si sám pro sebe. Po týdnu se vrátil do svého bytu, vyřvaný ze všech bolestí, které tížilo jeho srdce; a znova fungoval. Chodil do školy, do práce, na srazy. Smál se, popíjel, říkal vtipy, nosil nevkusné oblečení, přejídal se sladkým.

Nikdo nepoznal, že ho něco trápí; že mu něco je; _že tu vlastně už nemusel být_.

Když si vzpomněl na myšlenky, které ho pohlcovaly pokaždé, když byl sám, když se cítil na dně, když propadal na své vlastní dno; děsilo ho to.

„Napsal ti, kde je? Napsal ti, že je v pohodě? Napsal ti, kdy se vrátí?“

„Grantaire, nikdy se mu nic nestalo,“ řekl mu Combeferre po dvou měsících neustálých otázek.

Neuklidnilo ho to. Ne, když pořád myslel na to, co mu Enjolras noc před jeho odchodem říkal. „ _Nejsem šťastný.“_. Po pár dnech vždy napsal, že je v pořádku. Občas poslal nějakou fotku. Často se stávalo, že byl do dvou týdnů zpátky. Nemluvil o tom, co se dělo, kde byl, s kým byl, co dělal. Jen se vrátil. Bez jediného šrámu, bez modřin. Nikdy nebyl opilý. Všechny přesvědčil, že neměl milence, za kterým by utíkal. Byl veselý, pohled měl stejně chladný, mluvil klidně. Byl pořád _stejný_.

A právě to bylo zvláštní.

Grantaire konečně pochopil, co se děje. Nikdo neznal Enjolrasovo _pravé já_. Nikdo netušil, nad čím zrovna přemýšlí. Nikdo nepoznal, že ho něco trápí. „Enjolras není ten typ člověka,“ říkávali všichni.

Ale bylo to opravdu tak? Grantaire měl tušení, že ho s Enjolrasem něco pojí. Něco temného, o čem se i on sám bál promluvit. Děsilo ho, že někdo tak andělský, mocný, charismatický, vyrovnaný se svým životem, se zářivou budoucností—je ve skutečnosti stejně slabý jako on. Že má své vlastní démony, kteří ho dusí.

Grantaire se o něj bál. Celé tři měsíce nemohl pořádně spát. Myslel na něj, celý den. Byl naštvaný, když si všiml, jak je to ostatním jedno. „Enjolras se vrátí,“ říkali. Věděl to. Ale ve skrytu duše se bál. Bál se o něj, protože jako jediný _chápal_ , co to znamená, bojovat sám se sebou.

_Tři **posraný** měsíce._

Grantaire se přetočil na posteli. V rukou stále svíral Enjolrasovu košili. Věděl, že je slabý. Slabý na to být od něj tak dlouho. Vzal do ruky mobil. V zápalu bitky se mu rozbil display. Po slepu našel jeho konverzaci s Enjolrasem. Celou si jí pročetl.

_Čus, jaktože dneska nejseš na srazu?_

_Combeferre za tebe bere další sraz. Škola tě drtí, co?_

_Hele, jestli nechceš mluvit o tom co se mezi námi stalo, tak to chápu. Byl jsi ožralej. Já taky. Chvíle pomatenosti. Nás obou. Neboj. Takže příště už přijdeš?_

_Hele, Combeferre dneska říkal, že ses mu ještě neozval. To začíná být divný. Vše ok?_

_Feuilly se dneska po tobě ptal. Prý jste měli jít společně do kina. Tomu říkám někoho vyfuckovat na prvním rande. Haha._

_Né, soráč, to bylo fakt hnusný. Asi žárlím na to, že jsme rande nikdy neměli._

_Kašli na to, co jsem psal o rande._

_Další týden a ty furt nikde? Hele, jsi v pohodě?_

_Neměl jsem to asi dělat, ale dneska jsem se chtěl jít podívat k tobě domů. Prý ses tam už měsíc neukázal. Ani nezaplatil nájem. Takhle skončíš na ulici blbče. Kde jsi?_

_Combeferre říkal, že jsi tohle už někdy udělal. To mě uklidnilo._

_Ale taky říkal, že ses vždycky ozval. Takže teď jsem zase nervózní._

_Přidal ses s nějaký sektě nebo co?_

_Kde jsi?_

_Proč neodpovídáš?_

_Nedokážu si představit, že někdo jako ty by dokázal bejt bez mobilu. Takže mě ignoruješ schválně? Wow. A to jsem si myslel, že jsme už v pohodě._

_Už tě nezajímám? Fajn. Odepiš ale aspoň někomu jinýmu, docela se o tebe bojíme._

_Kde jsi?_

_Soráč za ty zprávy před tím. Zním jak nějaká uražená milenka._

_Soráč za zmínku o milence, když mezi náma vlastně nic není._

_Úplně tyhle zprávy ignoruj, prosím._

_Nebo ne, neignoruj a odpověz že jsem idiot. Dělej. Jde ti to tak dobře._

_Kde jsi?_

_Tohle už není sranda._

_Fakt není._

_Co si tím chceš dokázat?_

_Kde jsi?_

_Kde jsi?_

_Kde jsi?_

Všechny zprávy bez odpovědi.

„Tři měsíce,“ zašeptal. Více se přitiskl na košili a nasál její vůni. Ještě stále voněla po Enjolrasovi. Spálené dřevo, jahody a skořice. Nikdy si nemyslel, že mu taková vůně bude připadat opojná. Do očí se mu nalily slzy. Nechtěl brečet. Znova se podíval na display telefonu a před tím, než usnul, napsal:

_Chybíš mi, Enjolrasi._

Když se ráno probudil, jako první si všiml zprávy na telefonu. Nedočkavostí mu telefon skoro vypadl z ruky. Zpráva od Enjolrase.

_Vracím se. Počkej na mě._

**Author's Note:**

> Ano, jeden z mých oblíbených headcanonů - Grantaire má kanonicky deprese (mluvil o tom ve třetí knize, kdy má asi 6 stránkový monolog o lásce, vzdělání a alkoholu), ale právě proto jsem vždy viděla, že někdo jako Enjolras má též deprese a silné panické záchvaty, o kterých nikdo neví. A možná právě proto je k němu Grantaire tak přitahován, protože ví, jak těžké to je. Okay, raději končím.
> 
> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) Můžeme kdykoliv pokecat o povídkách nebo si jen tak napsat!


End file.
